


[VID] Keep On, Keepin' On

by colls



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song's never just sad<br/>There's hope, there's a silver lining</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Keep On, Keepin' On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> Mithborien mentioned that Zoe would look fantastic as a cowboy, so I tried to highlight more of the 'Old West' tone of the show and in my mind pictured Zoe as a bandit like Jesse James or Billy the Kidd.

Song: My Silver Lining by First Aid Kit  
_There's no starting over,_  
_no new beginnings, time races on_  
_And you've just gotta keep on keeping on_

  
Here's a [download link](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/mbvfks9lclpkoyz/keepon.mp4). 


End file.
